Rebel without a Motive
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: A missing scene from "My Valentine Ghoul." What did Negaduck and Morgana talk about on the ride home from the carnival?


A/N- Okay, so I've had this one planned since I've owned Volume Two of the series, which has been since a week after it was released. (Wal-Mart online had run out and I had to wait for them to restock…I'm still sore over that!) Anyway, this is one of those "missing scene" fanfics. This is the motorcycle ride back to Morgana's house from the carnival in "My Valentine Ghoul." I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer- I don't own Darkwing Duck or any related characters; they all belong to Disney. As usual, makin' no money here.

* * *

**Rebel without a Motive**

They zoomed away from the carnival's cheerful noises of children and rollercoasters, heading towards Macawber Manor. Morgana noted how alike Negaduck's Troublemaker looked to Darkwing's Ratcatcher, with the exception of course to color and Negaduck's lack of a sidecar. She might have felt awkward about having to hold on to Negaduck's waist from her seat behind him had she not been busy still fuming over Darkwing.

For Negaduck's part, he smirked, unseen to Morgana, staring straight ahead. This ride, no matter how short, could turn out to be key to his plan. If only he could think of an easy, non-invasive way to launch Morgana on a Darkwing bashing session. He tapped his feathered finger on one of the handles of the motorcycle, thinking. Finally, he thought he had the easiest way to begin.

"So," he shouted over the roaring wind, "I'm sorry I don't have a sidecar. You would probably feel more comfortable riding in one, wouldn't you?"

That sounded gentlemanly enough. At first, she did not reply. Finally, he felt her grip on his waist tighten briefly. He grinned.

"That's okay!" she shouted back. "I never really liked riding in Dark's sidecar anyway."

Negaduck adopted a tone of shock. "He makes you ride in the sidecar? Doesn't he ever offer for you to ride like this?"

He could almost feel the heat radiating from the witch. She growled and gnashed her teeth together.

"No, come to think of it…That rotten little…ugh!"

Up ahead, one of the traffic lights switched to red. He almost sped right through it, before he remembered that he was supposed to be playing the part of the reformed villain. He tapped the brake, bringing them to a safe stop. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"That's horrible…I can't understand how you've put up with him for so long…"

Morgana shrugged. Her eyes suddenly looked glassy, and she frowned.

"Well…he has done so much that was just so sweet. I mean, I am a reformed villain. He could have turned me in for my crimes, but he hasn't. And he can be romantic…when he isn't caught up in his own ego."

Negaduck shook his head sadly. "Is that all? You deserve so much more, you know."

Morgana blinked but said nothing. A few moments passed and the light changed to green. Negaduck accelerated through it. He wracked his brain…trying to get back onto the path he had previously had her on. He needed her angry at Darkwing…not sad.

"You could do better, you know!" he said, having to shout once again.

She sighed. "Maybe…back in Transylvania…not many normals want to date a witch like me. I'm really quite lucky to have him…"

"That's not true! I mean, _I_ would consider myself a king to simply have the grace to look upon you, let alone call you my girlfriend!"

He felt her grip on his waist falter. Perhaps he had gone too far? They pulled up to the end of the pathway of her manor. She hopped, too quickly, off the motorcycle. Desperate, he jumped off after her.

"I'm sorry if I came on too strong with that," he said. "Let me walk you to your door."

She smiled and nodded as they started towards her door. "I know you didn't mean anything by it…only to make me feel better. Ah, it's so nice to talk to someone who doesn't have an ulterior motive."

They reached the door. He laughed to himself at her last statement. She opened it with a wave of her hand. Negaduck reveled at her magic, wanting more than ever to have her involved in his diamond heists. She stepped over the threshold.

"Thanks for the ride, Negaduck," she said.

He shook himself. Once she shut that door, she would be on the fast track back to Dipwing, and he knew it.

"Uh, say, Morgana," he said, sticking his head through the gap of the closing door, "have you ever thought about going back to a life of crime?"

"Not now, Negaduck…I just want to be alone. Now, good night," she said, shoving him out the door.

Well, Negaduck thought to himself, perhaps a more direct approach instead. He stood and grinned. She would fall back to crime for him...for his own ends. He just had to get her to fall for him.

Saying as much, he all but knocked down the door as he rushed inside.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so that ending is kind of blunt, but the rest of the scene of the episode picks up there. I just wondered, "what did those two chat about on the ride back?" I hope this wasn't too pointless. Please review!


End file.
